Revenge- Charlotte's new life
by becr26
Summary: Hi guys, so this Fanfiction is based on revenge. It is about charlotte's pregnancy and her starting a new life, after Declan's death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this Fanfiction is based on revenge. I would greatly appreciate both positive and negative reviews. So this story is on Charlotte's Pregnancy at the end of season two, her reaction to Declan's death, and Charlotte getting her life back on track. I hope to write a lot of chapters on this. Also this story is written without the faux Amanda Clark and Carl, they never existed Showed up in this story, however Amanda is alive. Jack also does not know Emily is the real Amanda Clarke. Also No body but Charlotte knows about the pregnancy. I do not own revenge or anything to do with it. All rights belong to the American broadcasting Corporation. P.S I live in Australia and at the time I started to wright this story, channel 7 had not started to air revenge, so I did not know what happened.

Chapter one

Charlottes bedroom

Victoria is standing by her daughters bed, wondering how she should tell her 18 year old daughter, that her boyfriend and unknown to Victoria her baby daddy was dead. How, just how do you tell your daughter her boyfriend is dead, this won't be easy... Victoria thought. "Mum, is that you" Charlotte questioned wondering why she would be in her room. "Sweetie, yes it's mum. How are you..." Victoria was interrupted by Charlotte clutching her mouth and stomach, and running to the bathroom. This darn morning sickness, it's driving me insane. Charlotte thought as her head rest against the toilet bowl, and her face looking pale, as she threw up over and over again.

By the time her round of morning sickness subsided, her mother had a already left the room. Charlotte walked down the stairs to the smell of bacon being cooked by one of the many housekeepers. Normally she loved this smell, but this morning it just made her want to vomit. She walked to the great room to find Victoria sitting in her famous chair. "Charlotte you look pale." "Yah, mum I was just sick, thanks for sticking around." Charlotte said sarcastically. "May be if you were more involved in my life you might care to ask why." Charlotte said whilst walking to the kitchen to grab a bight to eat before heading to the hospital to visit Declan. I'm going out!" She yelled before heading out the door. I _wonder how Declan is? I hope he is ok, I want to tell him something really important. That I am pregnant andI'm keeping the baby, and there is nothing anyone can say to change my mind. I am ready to be a mum, I want our child to have a loving home with a mother and father, always involved in its life. Something I never had. Charlotte thought_.

Charlotte pulled up in front of the hospital, only to see Emily stepping out of the car. Emily was the one person in her life that she felt she could truly trust, someone who was always there for her day or night. "Hey, Emily!" Charlotte yelled, gaining the attention of her friend. "Charlotte, have you heard any news yet?" " no, no I haven't, but I wanted to tell you something, before we go and see Declan. It's kind of a big deal though." "Charlotte you know that you Can tell me anything, and I'll support you no matter what. "Emily, I'm, I'm, pregnant." Charlotte can't help but smile when she says those words. "Wow, that is big, congratulations, that's amazing!" Emily is genuinely excited for her sister. The pair walk up to the ICU, only to receive some devastating news from jack, who is sitting down trying to comprehend the news. " Emily, Charlotte, Declan is no longer with us." He says through sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Please note some important facts about this story: Charlotte has only just turned 16 on the 4th of January. (Sorry her age is not accurate with the series. I have some great idea's for this story but she needed to be this age for them to work.) **

**It is currently the 26th of January.**

**Charlotte is currently in the last half of year 10 in the American school year. **

**Also I am sorry for any mistakes. I would like to thank RedTailedHawkens for following my story. You are my very first follower ever, so thank you.**

**Remember both positive and negative review are appreciated, and if anybody has any ideas for possible story lines/ archs let me know. I also do not have a Beta reader, so if anybody would like to be my better reader let me know.**

Charlottes head was spinning, she was trying to comprehend the news. The father of her unborn father was dead. He did not even get to find out that she was pregnant. Charlotte was now sitting down in the waiting room, being comforted by Emily, who was also struggling with the news. Charlotte sat there for 20 minutes before the doctor came to see her, Jack and Emily. "Declan died from complications from his surgery..." The doctor continued to explain what happened, but Charlotte zoned out. She was not yet ready to know how he died. A few moments after the doctor finished, Emily offered Charlotte a ride home.

Back at Grayson manor

Emily help Charlotte through the doors to the massive mansion. As Emily was leading Charlotte, who was still in tears, to her bedroom Victoria spotted them. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry." Charlotte looked back and in a moment of anger she lashed out at her mother. "You knew, why did you not tell me!" "Charlotte, I was going to, but..." "But what mum, you weren't brave enough to tell me yourself."

Charlotte ran up to her room. Charlottes emotions were all over the place, and understandably so, she had hormones from the pregnancy, and so many emotions over Declan's death. Emily followed Charlotte to her room. "I'ts going to be ok, you and the baby will get through it. You are a strong, strong woman Charlotte." Emily told her sister. They hugged for a long time, and Emily suggested that Charlotte stayed with her and Daniel for a few days. Charlotte decided that that would be a good idea, so she packed a few things and left with Emily.

When they arrived at Emily's beach house they saw Daniel standing in the kitchen. He noticed them walk inside. Charlotte dropped her bag and ran to Daniel, giving him a hug. "Declan's dead." She told him. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry." He rubbed her head comforting his younger sister.

The next morning

Charlotte was having yet another spell of morning sickness, heaving into the toilet bowl. Emily knocked on the door, "Are you alright?" She asked her sister. "Can you come in Emily." Asked Charlotte. "Of course." Emily opened the door and walked in to see a very pale Charlotte by the toilet bowl. She bent down and held charlotte's hair back, as she experienced more morning sickness. "This morning sickness is going to be the death of me." Charlotte said. "I'll take you to the doctors today and see if we can get you anything for it. Now come on, I'll get you something to eat." They both walked downstairs where they saw Daniel making some eggs and bacon. "Charlotte, you look pale." Daniel commented. Charlotte covered her mouth and ran toward the bathroom. "What's up with her?" Questioned Daniel. "She ate something bad." "Alright." Replied Daniel. Emily knew that Daniel was extremely gullible when it came to Charlotte, so making up an excuse would be easy. Charlotte emerged from the bathroom to get some breakfast.

At the doctors room

"So Charlotte, I hear you have been having some bad morning sickness, is this correct?" Asked doctor Anna Greenhill. "That is correct, I was hoping that you would give me something for it. "Well first I need to know how far along you are. So I will preform an ultra sound." The doctor put some cold gel on her stomach, and started to preform the ultra sound. Charlotte broke into tears of happiness when she saw her baby on the screen. "Charlotte, it looks like you are 6 weeks pregnant, and having twins." "Twins!" Charlotte said as her eyes widened open. She reached out for Emily's hand. "So the combination of having twins and only being just 16 have brought on bad morning sickness. I can give you some medicine for it. You will have to pick it up from the chemist." Charlotte nodded. "Are you taking pre Natel vitamins?" "Yes doctor." "Alright, I will wright you out a prescription for your morning sickness and get you a copy of your sonogram." Charlotte and Emily left the doctors office filled with awe and wonder. "Twins is going to be a lot of hard work Charlotte." "I know but I think I am ready. I need to do something, and having Declan's babies, is a great was to continue his legacy." "When did you want to tell people? The doctor told you that you will start to show in a few weeks, so you can't hide it for as long." "I'll tell Daniel and jack tonight, and I don't know when I will tell mum or Conrad. But once mum finds out, get ready because hurricane Victoria will be on the loose." Emily laughed at what Charlotte just said.

Later that night

"Daniel, I was thinking that we have to wedding in Australia. They have some beautiful destinations. We could get married in south East Queensland. I have found a beautiful place in The City. Here have a look at this place. We can climb the bridge that they have, and have a beautiful wedding on the river city. We could even honeymoon in the Great Barrier Reef." "It's beautiful, I love it. Let's have the wedding there. It's only 12 weeks away so we better get the wedding planner moving." "I'll chat to her tomorrow. She's the best wedding planner in the Hamptons, so she should be able to pull it off. What do you think about moving to Australia and starting a family?" "Were up to moving and babies already." "Australians a beautiful place, so down to earth, one of the best countries to live in, and perfect for a family." "Well, I think it sounds wonderful Emily. We could even take Charlotte." At that moment Charlotte walked into the room. "Where have you been?" Asked Daniel "I was at Jack's, the funeral will be in two weeks. Daniel, I have something to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**I would like to thank Linaluu for reviewing and following, I would like to thank crazy horse nae for following. And a huge special thanks to fanficforyou for following, reviewing and becoming my beta reader. I know I have thanked you a lot, but it means a lot to me. :) Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

"Sure Charlotte what is it?" Daniel asked.

Daniel had always been close to Charlotte, especially over the past year.

"Daniel, I don't know how to tell you this. But I'm... I'm pregnant. It's Declan's."

"You're pregnant! Charlotte, how could you let this happen?"

"Well we..." Charlotte started before Daniel cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I know how it happens, but why? I mean you're still in high school."

"We didn't plan it. Please don't tell Mum, I will tell her eventually, but just not right now," Charlotte pleaded. Daniel gave his sister a hug.

"I'm having twins," she blurted out before she broke free of his hug and ran upstairs.

* * *

Charlotte lay down on the bed in the guest room. She was experiencing emotions brought up from both Declan's death and the pregnancy. She knew she would struggle to understand his death for a long time.

* * *

"Wow, I think I need to sit down," said Daniel, struggling to understand what just happened. Emily followed him to the couch.

"I think that it is important that we support her. She needs it more then ever. Having a baby is a big deal, and a major milestone in a woman's life. I don't want this to be a bad experience for her," Daniel said to Emily who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two weeks later at the funeral

"I will now ask Charlotte Grayson to come up, to say few words," the funeral director announced.

Charlotte stood up and began her speech.

"Ever since Declan left us, I have been struggling to understand what happened. He was a beautiful man, and he had so much ahead of him. I could imagine the rest of my life with him; I could picture the two of us in the future with children. Declan was the kindest and most caring man I will ever know. He was always there for me, both night and day, and whenever I needed him, he was there for me. I know that we cannot stay in the past forever because I know that Declan wouldn't want that. He would want us to go out and live our lives and be the best people that we can be. So that's what I am going to do, continue the life..."

Charlotte was fighting back tears as she continued, "the life he would have wanted for me, for us, I have so much to look forward to, he had so much to look forward to and that's because I'm pregnant, and everyday I'm going to tell our children what a beautiful man their father was, and although they never met him, he will forever be in their little hearts."

Everyone clapped, and Charlotte walked back to her seat next to Emily crying, where she comforted her. At that moment a montage of pictures appeared on the screen, with it played a beautiful song:

"I've been knock, knock, knocking at the thought of your door,

But you're not, not, not, not here anymore,

I ring, ring, ring you're every phone in my head,

But I can't get through the connection is dead,

I want, want, want to tell you about the news today,

But you wouldn't believe me; you'd laugh it away,

There's a ghost standing at the foot of my bed,

And it's you, it's you, it's you,

It was you they told me who was in trouble,

I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world,

And there was nothing I could do to help you,

And it's true today would be your birthday,

It would've been you 27th year,

And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere,

I wish you were here,

I go back, back, back and every memory you're there,

But the clock ticks over every minute we shared,

On my knees begging for it not to be true,

But it was you, it was you it was you,

It was you they told me who was in trouble,

I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world,

And there was nothing I could do to help you,

And it's true today would be your birthday,

It would've been you 27th year,

And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere,

I wish you were here,

Instead of in my dreams and my imagination,

Confusing me completely from another dimension,

Can you see the beauty from a new beginning somewhere,

'Cause I feel like I won't repair with time,

It was you, it was you, it was you,

It was you they told me who was in trouble,

I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world,

And there was nothing I could do to help you,

And it's true today would be your birthday,

It would've been you 27th year,

And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere,

I wish you were here,

I wish you were here."

Once the funeral was over everyone went back to The Stowaway, for drinks and something to eat. Among all the sadness and tears of grief there were well wishes for Charlotte and the twins.

* * *

2 days later

It had been two days since Declan's funeral, and Victoria still had not heard the news that Charlotte was expecting. Charlotte decided that now was the time to tell her.

She went over to Grayson Manor, where a maid let her inside. She saw Victoria sitting on her famous chair. "So, Mum, how do you feel about not being involved in your daughter's life?"

"Oh, Charlotte dear, I have no idea of what you are talking about," Victoria answered her daughter.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You have become so distanced from my life; you've missed one of the most important moments in it - one where a mother should be there for her daughter."

"Oh, and what might that be –"Victoria started to ask.

"Mum, I'm pregnant, with twins." Charlotte declared before she turned and walked away. Victoria's attempts to call out to her daughter failed as Charlotte left the manor and went straight to the beach house.

Charlotte entered Emily's beach house in a hurry.

"I told her, I think she is on her way here now." Charlotte told Emily in a rush.

"Would you like me to lock all of the doors and pretend that nobody is home?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yeah, Emily that would be great!" Charlotte replied enthusiastically.

"Charlotte I was being sarcastic, you need to talk to her about this sooner or later. And in my experience dealing with Victoria, sooner is better than later."

"I guess you're right," Charlotte decided before Victoria walked in through the door Emily was constantly leaving open.

"Charlotte, can I have a word?" Victoria demanded.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Emily and she walked upstairs. Emily's phone rang, it was Nolan.

"Ems I was just coming over, only to notice that the Queen herself in there," Nolan announced over the phone.

"Yah, Charlotte just broke the news to Victoria that she is going to become a grandmother. That idea did not sit well with her; apparently having grandchildren is going to be bad for her ever growing social profile. What was it you were coming over for?" Emily said as she filled Nolan in.

"I have found something that I'm sure will brighten your day," Nolan said.

"Great, I'll pop over later and get it. Once Victoria leaves I'll be on damage control." Emily hung up the phone only to hear the never ending sound of Victoria yelling at Charlotte.

**The song used is 'Wish you were here' by Delta Goodrem. I do not own this song; all rights go to Sony Music Australia. I recommend looking up this song and watching the video, it is such a great song, and the video makes it even better. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I would like to thank redtailedhawkens for your very awesome review, I hope I answered everything in the message I sent back. :) I would like to thank Linaluu for reviewing again. And thank you to my new followers CharlotteMikelsonWhinchester92, Concetta. Dename, And xnhoang4. Also thanks for new fillers for all favouriting my story. :) again thank you to my BETA for proof reading and correcting the mistakes I have made and for also reviewing!**

**I wold like to make a few things clearer. 1. Faux Amanda is alive, however nobody but Emily's inside circle knows about her. (all the ape rented she made in the real show never happened.) 2. Jack does not know Emily's real identity. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Emily walked down the stairs to the sound of Charlotte crying. She hated it when her half sister was upset.

"Charlotte, are you ok?" Emily asked as she walked over to where Charlotte was sitting. She sat down next to her and Charlotte pulled in for a hug.

"The awful witch wants me to have an abortion, apparently having a daughter that is a teenage mother is bad for her image. Did she forget that she was a teenage mother herself?" Charlotte said in disgust.

"Oh Charlotte, you don't have to listen to her. She is only trying to get into your head. You're going to be a beautiful mother. I will support you and Daniel will support you. Now wipe those tears away, I'm taking you out." Emily said in an attempt to lift Charlotte's spirits.

* * *

Later that night

Emily said, "Thanks for that Nolan, you're amazing!"

"No problem Ems, just doing my job," Nolan replied.

Emily left Nolan's with the new piece of evidence he discovered. She now had hard proof of Conrad's involvement in killing Declan. Everything she had worked on would just fall into place; all she had to do was anonymously give all of the evidence to the NYPD.

Emily had been thinking a lot about her future - Charlotte being pregnant had put it all into perspective. Did she want to settle down to start a family? Or continue on a path of revenge, and take down Victoria? She felt real love for Daniel. It had evolved from a relationship of revenge. She thought about this on the drive home. She had her mind made up. Once Conrad went down for the death of Declan Porter, she would put an end to her revenging ways.

* * *

The next day

Emily had taken Charlotte to see her dad at the South Fork Inn.

"That's amazing Charlotte I'm so happy for you!" Conrad had just heard the news that Charlotte was pregnant.

"Dad, I'm having twins!" Charlotte responded enthusiastically.

"That's double the love," Conrad said.

"Thanks for being so understanding Dad. You're taking it better than Mum did," Charlotte told Conrad.

"You're moving on with your life, and that's what is important," Conrad told Charlotte.

A loud noise, indicating a door being knocked down, stopped everyone in their tracks - Charlotte was frozen, Emily on the other hand knew just what was going on.

"Freeze and put your hands up," an officer yelled.

"Conrad Grayson, you are under arrest for the murder of Declan Porter, and the bombing of Grayson Global," an officer cautioned as he put Conrad into handcuffs.

"This is absurd, you've got it wrong," Conrad protested. The armed officer started to read Conrad his rights, and left the South Fork Inn.

"What just happened?" Charlotte asked, confused and scared. "Did dad kill Declan?"

* * *

Later that night

"Breaking news - this afternoon Conrad Grayson was arrested for the bombing of his multi-million dollar enterprise, Grayson Global. The arrest was brought on by a new piece of evidence that had anonymously been leaked to the NYPD. The explosion killed one man; Declan Porter. Declan Porter was the boyfriend of Conrad's daughter Charlotte Clarke and also the father to her babies. For more on this arrest we are joined by Michael Lewis, at the NYPD." A news reporter spoke.

Charlotte pressed the mute button on the remote. Her whole world had once again been rocked to its core. Just when she thought she had hit rock bottom and had nothing left to lose, it had just got worse.

"I can't believe it! How could a man who I've known my whole life be capable of such a horrendous crime? Charlotte asked Emily through her sobs. Emily could do nothing but comfort the distraught teenager.

* * *

3 and ½ weeks later

Charlotte walked into Grayson Manor with her head held high. She was now three months pregnant and clearly showing, but looked as if she was four months pregnant. She was amazed at how much of a baby belly she had; it had only really started to show about three weeks ago. Charlotte walked into the living room, to find Victoria with a tall strange man. Her hand moved protectively over her stomach.

Charlotte demanded, "Mum, who is this?"

"This is Patrick, my first born son," Victoria responded to her only daughter.

Patrick walked over to Charlotte and stuck out his hand, Charlotte shook his hand half-heartedly. His eyes slowly drifted to her stomach.

"Victoria didn't tell me you were expecting," Patrick remarked,

"I'm not surprised. Becoming a teen mum isn't the best look for her family," Charlotte retorted.

"You're a teenager?" Patrick questioned, wondering how somebody so young was in such a situation.

"Yes, I'm a teenager. You have a problem with that?" Charlotte replied with attitude.

"Yeah, I do. You're irresponsible, and not old enough to take care of a child. You're a child yourself and you're what only 16, still in school. Victoria has told me a lot about you," a knowledgeable Patrick replied.

"Well, clearly not a whole lot seeing as she neglected to mention the fact that I am pregnant with twins," Charlotte responded, shocked about what her half-brother had said.

"Oh, and let me guess, you're going to be one of those naive teenagers, who thinks they will live happily ever after with your baby daddy, and it's all going to be perfect," Patrick said, sarcastically.

Charlotte started to cry at the mention of Declan, "He's dead." she announced through her sobs as she fell back onto the couch.

"Who's dead?" Patrick asked Victoria.

"Declan Porter, Charlotte's boyfriend and the father." Victoria said spitefully. "I tried to tell her to get an abortion, but to no avail. She's clearly not thinking straight, I mean look at her. She is better off without him, and she should have gotten the abortion like I told her." Victoria said coldly.

Charlotte got up from the couch and yelled at her mother, "How dare you!" before walking out, still in tears.

"You never face you to your problems, you just run away – like a coward!" Victoria yelled back in retaliation.

* * *

"She's evil. She never has cared about me!" Charlotte was now at the beach house, venting at Emily about her latest encounter with her mother.

"Charlotte, calm down, let me get you something to drink," Emily told her.

Emily poured Charlotte a glass of water, and passed it to her. Charlotte calmed down.

Emily suggested, "Why don't you get some rest? You look tired." Charlotte listened to Emily and she got comfortable on the couch as Emily grabbed a blanket, before she sat next to her, stroking her hair gently, encouraging her to fall asleep.

Daniel walked through the door to see Emily next to a resting Charlotte. He walked up to Emily and gave her a kiss.

"Poor thing, she's been through a lot, and Victoria treats her like she is nobody." Emily said after she told Daniel what happened.

"That witch!" Daniel exclaimed, "I'm going to go over there and give her a price of my mind."

Daniel was in a rage, how could a mother talk to her daughter like that?

"Daniel, no - that will only make things worse," Emily was restraining Daniel's arm.

"I guess you're right. The last thing we want to do is fuel the fire," Daniel said, backing down as he put her arm around Emily as they both looked onto a peaceful Charlotte, asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**I would like to thank etfanalltheway for following this story. Also to Linallu for reviewing again. And a huge thanks once again to Fanficforyou for BETA reading this chapter and for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry in advance for the few big time jumps. And remember all reviews positive and negative are welcome. :) **

**6 weeks later at the Wedding in Australia**

"I do" said Emily joyfully, at the wedding alter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the Minister announced.

Emily and Daniel engaged in a passionate kiss, and everyone attending the ceremony cheered happily. However two people were not in attendance - Victoria never liked Emily so she refused to come and Emily's plan for Conrad was in motion and he was on trial, being refused exit from the country. The light at the end of the tunnel for Emily's Revenge could now be seen. The pair walked down the isle to the wedding reception, at the Story Bridge.

* * *

At the reception

"Congrats Mrs Grayson," Nolan said.

"Thanks Nolan, and thanks for everything that you have done," Emily said.

"No problem Ems, I'm just glad to see that you're ending your path of revenge and getting on with your life," Nolan replied.

"Yeah, who knows maybe one day I'll have my own family," Emily said

Charlotte stood upon the stage giving a speech about Daniel and Emily's relationship.

"Emily, you are the best person to happen to my brother, and me. You have stood by him, and given him love, OWWWWW..." Charlotte held her now very large stomach, fear evident in her

eyes.

Emily and Daniel rushed up to help her. "Are you okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"No just get me to a hospital please," Charlotte asked, agony showing in her words.

"Can someone call an ambulance?" Emily asked.

A frantic Daniel asked, "What's the emergency number here?"

"Um... 000," Emily informed Daniel

"No!" The chef standing at the food table yelled, "If you're using a mobile you need to call 112."

Daniel called 112 using his phone before reassuring Charlotte, "Charlotte, don't worry, an ambulance is on its way."

* * *

20 minutes later

Charlotte was now at the Royal Woman's hospital in Brisbane being assessed by doctors. They were trying to stop Charlotte's labour.

"Ok, contractions have stopped," a doctor announced.

Charlotte was relieved. All doctors in the room left to give Charlotte some time with her family.

"Charlotte! Are you ok? What happened?" Emily asked as she rushed into the room along with Daniel.

"I went into Pre-term Labour. The doctors are coming back in a few minutes and will tell me more about it then." Charlotte replied, confused about what was going on.

A few minutes later

"Good afternoon Charlotte, I'm Doctor Sarah Wallace," the doctor introduced herself.

"Good afternoon," Charlotte replied with a small smile.

"Now you have just had a scare of Pre-term labour. Now you're only 18 weeks pregnant. This is very common in pregnant women expecting twins, so it is highly unlikely that you will carry the twins to 37 weeks, which is considered full term, for twins. Did your doctor back at home explain this to you?" The doctor asked kindly.

"No, she didn't," Charlotte told the doctor.

"That's ok. We will have to take some precautions to ensure that we get you as far along in the pregnancy as possible. So I cannot allow you to fly home, until you have delivered."

"But I only have a holiday VISA," Charlotte said.

"That's perfectly fine, the Australian Government can grant you a special VISA on Medical grounds. Also, since your children will be born here in Australia, they will be granted automatic citizenship and you can apply for permanent residence if you wanted to," the doctor reassured.

Doctor Wallace went through some more things with Charlotte, before leaving her with Emily and Daniel.

"Charlotte, like the doctor said if you want you can live here with Emily and I. You signed you citizenship papers, when we signed ours. We've found a house in Raby Bay." Daniel told his sister.

"Really, you would do that?" Charlotte asked, shocked.

"Charlotte we are your family, of course we would. We will find out any day now if we were successful in applying for citizenship. We can find you a high school and you can learn how to drive," Daniel replied.

Charlotte's life felt like everything was falling into place, like pieces to a puzzle.

"We should tell Victoria," Daniel said.

"That's not going to be an easy conversation - you might want to wait until tomorrow." Emily suggested.

"Good idea Ems" replied Daniel.

* * *

The next day

"Now, Miss Clarke, you are free to leave hospital now, you can continue your normal life, but you need to take it easy and I want to see you every three weeks for a check-up."

The doctor smiled as she gave Charlotte her discharge papers. She signed them, and Daniel and Emily picked her up from outside the hospital.

They drove back to the hotel. "We rang Victoria and told her about everything. She didn't say much at all, but that she hopes your new life works out, and she will send Cousy papers to us, but I don't think that was a well wish." Daniel said.

"Good news through, our citizenship application was passed and we have a citizenship test next month, but this allows us to enrol you into school, and you can begin to learn how to drive," Daniel continued with the news.

* * *

The next month

"We passed! We live in Australia now!" Charlotte yelled, her body was overcome with joy. They had just taken the citizenship test and were all overcome with joy. The three headed out to celebrate. Daniel's phone started to ring whilst they were at lunch.

"Hello." He answered the real estate agent was on the other end of the line.

"That's fantastic! I'll let them know." Daniel hung up the phone.

"We have a house! The loan we had has gone through, and the home seller accepted the offer." Daniel said.

"Everything seems to be falling into place. We have the perfect life, but it is about to get even better," Emily said with a smile on her face.

"How do you mean babe?" Daniel questioned his wife.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Emily announced with a large smile on her face.

"Oh my god Emily," Charlotte exclaimed as she gave her a hug.

"That's amazing, we're having a baby." Daniel responded placing his hand on her stomach.

"I went to the doctors yesterday to be sure and it turns out I was 4 weeks pregnant yesterday."

Emily's smile could light up a room, she was so happy to finally have a real family after her own childhood had been quite distressing.

"Our babies can be friends!" Charlotte said, clearly excited by the happy news.

I also want you to know that the citizenship process is a lot longer than what I had in the story. I just needed to shorten it to make everything possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six (Charlotte is 21.5 weeks pregnant) - The Fourth of July**

**I would like to thank Linaluu for reviewing again. Also thank you do much for reviewing every chapter, it means so much to me that you take the time to do so! :) And again a huge thank you to Fanficforyou for being my BETA reader and for continuing to proofread and correct any mistakes I may have made. Also thank you for review every chapter as well! :) Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter, and expect a new update in the coming days. (That's if I remember!) **

* * *

"Charlotte, I have enrolled you in school, you start on Monday. I know it will be different, going to a new school as well as being pregnant, but I have explained this to the principal, and he understands. It is a really nice school and I have met your teachers. You will be placed in year 10, as you don't have a year 10 certificate." Emily informed Charlotte.

"Thanks Emily," Charlotte replied.

"I want you to understand that this is not your typical Australian High School. The principal will explain why when we get there." Emily said.

* * *

Monday 7th July

Emily drove Charlotte into the school gates. She parked the car and Charlotte got out with pride. Emily and Charlotte walked to the office, and not one student stared at her baby bump.

"Wow! I can't believe that nobody has stared at my bump yet." Charlotte said amazed.

"The children at this school are very nice Charlotte, but I would be prepared for some questions," Emily responded.

They entered the office where they were greeted by Mr White the Principal. He showed her to her classroom. She would remain in this classroom for the remaining year. She would have Mrs. Hart and Miss. Moris as her teachers and she would have 3 lessons per day. She was introduced to her teachers and Emily left for the day.

* * *

3:00 after school

Charlotte jumped right into Emily's car beaming with a smile. "Everyone is so friendly. Hardly anybody asked me questions. My teachers are amazing, and the class is awesome..." Charlotte was so excited about how her first day went.

"Well someone had a good day." Emily replied, amazed by how much Charlotte enjoyed her day.

"It was the best, it really was Emily," Charlotte told her.

"Well we have your 21 week scan this afternoon. We better head off otherwise we are going to be late." Emily reversed the car out of the car park and left for the hospital.

* * *

Inside the hospital

"Miss Clarke, when was your last doctor's appointment?" Dr Wallace asked.

"Um, it was at 16 weeks," She responded.

"Of course. I remember we had to do it one week early," Dr Wallace recalled.

"Is everything ok?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"Um, I can't answer that right now. I need a second opinion. I'll be back a moment, just wait here. I don't want you to worry." She said before leaving the room. Charlotte looked petrified.

"It's going to be fine Charlotte. Dr. Wallace is one of the best doctors," Emily reassured her.

Charlotte showed a small fake smile to please Emily. Dr. Wallace returned with another doctor, who closely examined Charlotte's ultra sound. The two doctors spoke quietly amongst themselves before the second doctor left the room.

"Charlotte, I'm afraid that your babies have Twin-To-Twin transfusion syndrome, which is also know as TTTS. This is where one twin, also known as the recipient, is receiving too much blood and putting a strain on the heart whereas the other twin, also know as the donor, is not receiving enough blood. This is because instead of having two separate placenta's twins share one." Doctor Wallace paused for a moment to let Charlotte take it all in.

"You currently have stage three TTTS," the doctor added.

"Can anything be done about it?" Charlotte asked, worrying about the health of her unborn children.

"Yes, you are a perfect candidate for surgery," the doctor informed.

"Surgery?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yes, we will be able to operate and correct the problem whilst the babies are still in the womb. We have a specialist at this hospital that will be down in a few moments to discuss this further," the doctor added.

Charlotte had the appointment with the specialist, where she was informed about all the risks involved in the sugary. Her surgery was scheduled for 4:00pm the following day, so Charlotte could go into school and let them know what was happening.

* * *

At home

Charlotte walked into the house, with her shoulders and head down. Daniel was in the study completing some paperwork, when he noticed her walk inside.

"Hey, how was the doctor's appointment?" He called out to Charlotte but she just kept walking upstairs to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her? Did school not go well?" He asked Emily.

"Daniel, I think you need to sit down," was the only response he received.

Emily led a confused Daniel to the living room.

"Daniel, the twins have a condition known as twin to twin transfusion syndrome. It's where the twins share a placenta instead of having one each. This causes one twin to be the recipient and receive too much blood straining the blood, and one twin to be the donor, not receiving enough blood also putting strain on the heart. She is having surgery tomorrow afternoon to correct it," Emily told Daniel, who just sat there for a few moments not knowing what do say or even what to do.

"They operate on the twin's through the womb," Emily added.

"Wow." Daniel said as he rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to comprehend the news.

"Daniel, she will be ok. After the surgery she just needs to take it easy for the next week," Emily reassured.

Charlotte lay on her bed, burying her head inside her soft pillow. The whole time, all she wanted to do was phone Declan and tell him what was going on. He always knew how to make Charlotte smile. That was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Charlotte? Can I come in?" Her brother asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah," she responded after brushing away the tears. He entered the room and walked towards Charlotte and sat on her bed. "It's going to be okay." He reassured his little sister whilst she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

The next day

"Charlotte, I want you to count to ten out loud for me," the nurse asked after applying the anaesthetic.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." Charlotte drifted to sleep, before being wheeled into the operating room. The surgery would usually be performed whilst the mother was conscious; however doctors advised Charlotte that she might feel more comfortable being asleep.

2 hours later- Charlotte's hospital room.

"Emily... Is that you?" A drowsy Charlotte questioned.

"Yes, it's Emily," she said, reassuring the teenager.

"Where's Daniel?" Charlotte asked.

"He's gone to eat something, I ate just before you came up, but he wasn't hungry then," Emily told her,

"Ah, Charlotte pleased to see you're awake." Dr Wallace said as she entered the room.

"You'll be pleased to know that the specialist said that your surgery went better than we could have hoped for. Just two nights in the hospital and you'll be free to go home." Charlotte slowly nodded her head, pleased it had gone well.

"I'll leave you to get some rest," the doctor said before leaving the room.

* * *

Four weeks after surgery

There was a knock on the door to the house. Emily wondered who it could be because she wasn't expecting anybody. She walked toward the door and opened it and she exclaimed, "Amanda!"

**If you guys have any questions about the Twins Condition just review with the question of PM me and I'll do my best to answer your question. Remember all reviews and questions are welcome, and if anybody has any idea for possible story lines, or a sub story plot (so there will be two story plots running at the same time) just review or PM me with the idea's and hopefully will be able to put them in. :) (I hope all that made sense.) also what do you guys think about once this story is finished (and it won't be for a while) about writing a sequel? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Thank you to a guest for reviewing, I'm glad you are liking it. Also thanks to guest Argentina for reviewing :). And thanks to my new folower PrincessHermione1234 and thanks to ksonderleiter for favoriting my story. And again thanks to fanficforyou for proofreading and editing any mistakes made. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

"Emily!" Amanda exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Emily questioned..

"I thought you would be pleased to see me," replied Amanda.

"Emily, who is it?" yelled Charlotte as she walked down the hallway.

"Charlotte, I would like you to meet your sister, Amanda Clarke." Emily said.

Charlotte stood there in awe of what she just heard. "Oh. My. God!" Charlotte yelled with joy. She ran to embrace Amanda.

"Charlotte!" Amanda responded, "You're pregnant!" Amanda added nervously.

"Nearly 24 weeks." Charlotte informed.

Although Emily had not seen Amanda in a very long time, they spoke every few months, and Emily had told her about Charlotte.

"How did you know where to find me Amanda?" Charlotte asked.

"How about you come in Amanda, I'll make you a cup of tea." Emily suggested. Amanda followed Emily and Charlotte inside where they sat on the deck.

"It's a lovely house you have Emily." Amanda said, just to make polite conversation.

"Thank you Amanda." Emily replied, politely.

"And I see you're married." Amanda said after noticing the ring on her finger.

"Yes, I am - to Daniel Grayson," Emily told her.

"That must be nice." Amanda replied, still trying to make conversation. But the conversation was full of awkward silence and awkward remarks.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Amanda, we're having spaghetti carbonara," Emily offered.

"Ok, sure. It sounds delicious." Amanda said.

"I better get started, so I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." Emily left to go and prepare dinner, as it was 6:00pm.

"Do you know what you are having?" Amanda asked Charlotte, intrigued about her half-sister's pregnancy..

"No, I want it to be a surprise - although I would love to have baby girls," Charlotte told her.

"Girls? Are you having more than one?" Amanda asked, confused.

"I'm having twins." Charlotte said.

Emily noticed the pair laughing and giggling outside so she decided to call Nolan, to see if he knew why she was here.

"Hello," a very grumpy Nolan spoke on the phone.

"Hi Nolan," Emily replied.

"Ems do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Um, yeah it's nearly 6:30pm." She replied, oblivious to the time difference.

"It's 3:30am! I need my sleep." Nolan said.

"Oops, sorry Nolan I forgot about the time difference. Amanda's here." Emily said, getting straight  
to the point.

"What!" He replied stunned. "I thought she was still in hiding." He continued.

"Yeah so did I, but she arrived like an hour ago. She's outside talking to Charlotte now." Emily said, filling him in.

"How did she find you?" Nolan asked, shocked.

"She didn't say. She's staying for dinner though; maybe she'll say something then," Emily said.

"Do you want my help getting revenge on her for showing up like this?" Nolan said in a casual voice.

"No Nolan, I can't do that." Emily said franticly.

"Why can't you Ems? Isn't not like you're pregnant or anything?" Nolan asked sarcastically. There was a silence on the phone.

"No! You're pregnant" Nolan replied shocked.

"Yes I am but please don't say anything, especially to Jack. He didn't take this whole wedding thing well." Emily said.

"Congrats Ems - or should I say Mumma Ems – you and Danny boy must be happy. I'm going to get some sleep now, but keep me informed."

* * *

Dinner

"Wine anybody?" Emily offered, Amanda nodded her head and as did Daniel. Emily poured them a glass each and sat down after getting some water.

"You're not drinking?" Amanda asked clearly confused, her friend always had a glass of wine with dinner.

"No, I'm not drinking Amanda. I'm actually not drinking for a while..." Emily covered her mouth and ran towards the bathroom. She was experiencing morning sickness. Daniel often said that she was special because not only did she experience morning sickness, but also lunchtime sickness and dinner sickness.

"Is she alright?" Amanda asked Daniel, in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, she's great actually." He replied. Amanda nodded her head. Emily returned to the table and they all had a normal dinner, as Daniel decided to put Amanda's past behind her and get to know her.

But he somehow wondered how Emily knew Amanda. She later said that they knew each other in Juvie, and that Emily did not want to tell anybody that she knew Amanda in fear of getting Charlotte's hopes up.

* * *

Later that night on the deck

Emily was sitting outside enjoying the cool night air when Amanda stormed out. "How could you let yourself get this way?" She yelled, and thankfully Daniel had taken Charlotte out for ice cream as she was craving it and they had none, so they did not hear what Amanda was saying.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Oh please, I'm not blind you're pregnant!" Amanda yelled.

Emily had no idea what to say. "What does this baby do to your plans of revenge?" Amanda demanded.

"Well I'm done with revenge. I finally get to have my own family and fill my days with real love, not just hate." Emily said.

"I don't believe you! When were you going to tell me?" Amanda shouted.

"Well I was getting to it, but I didn't exactly expect you to show up here unannounced." Emily said defensively.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I should have stayed in hiding like you wanted!" Amanda yelled before she stormed off to a hotel, leaving Emily dazzled and confused.

* * *

The next day

"Daniel, why would you keep this from me?" Emily yelled trying to calm herself down. Emily and Daniel were having a fight over Daniel giving a large sum of money to Patrick to scare him away when they were still in the Hamptons.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" He yelled.

"Well it was the wrong thing to do." Emily replied.

"Um, I hate to interrupt like this." Charlotte said in an anxious tone, standing in their bedroom doorway. "But I think my waters just broke." She continued, the tone of her voice deteriorating.

**I hope you all liked this chapter and are looking forward to see what happens with Charlotte. As always all reviews are accepted and any questions or story line ideas PM me or review with those ideas.:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**thanks to Fanficforyou for proof reading this chapter, you are amazing, and also thanks for letting me knew that chapter seven did not post correctly. For those who have not checked, this is now fixed :) Thanks to Caroline for reviewing again! :) **

**enjoy this chapter and remember review, review, review! **

"Okay just stay clam Charlotte. I'll grab your hospital bag and Daniel will take you to the car." Emily said, trying to keep a clear head herself.

* * *

At the hospital

"Charlotte, you're only 26 weeks pregnant." Dr Wallace said looking at Charlotte's file.

"This will mean your twins will be born Micro- premie." The doctor said kindly.

"Will they survive?" Charlotte's questioned as her tone got increasingly worried.

"Yes, with medical intervention they should survive. But let's just focus on a smooth birth," the doctor replied before leaving the room whilst Charlotte's contractions progressed..

Emily held Charlotte's hand and Daniel stood near. "Owwwwwwwww" yelled Charlotte as she experienced a contraction.

"Just take deep breaths Charlotte." Daniel coached.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to squeeze two babies the size of a pumpkin, out of your vagina!" Charlotte yelled, growing increasingly short with Daniel.

"Okay, sorry." He responded quickly, backing off.

Charlotte slowly started to calm down as the contraction ended. "I'm sorry for yelling like that Daniel." She said.

"No apology needed." He responded.

Doctor Wallace re-entered the room. "Charlotte, I've come to see how far you have dilated." she said, bending over to check the cervix.

"You're at 4cm, only 6cm to go. We will continue to monitor you to ensure a safe arrival. I have a room in the NICU being set up for the twins so when they are born they will go straight there. I also want you to know that when they come out there will be very little chance they will be crying so we will need to revive them. This is very common with babies born so early, so I don't want you to worry. They will then be rushed into the NICU, so it is unlikely that you will see them once they are born..." Doctor Wallace continued to explain a few things to Charlotte before leaving the room.

* * *

6 hours later

"Alright Charlotte on the count of three I want you to give a massive push for me, ok?" Doctor Wallace instructed.

Charlotte nodded her head.

"One, two, three..." Doctor Wallace counted.

"Owwwwwwww!" Charlotte yelled as she pushed. Charlotte breathed heavily prepared to push once more. "Owwwwwwww!" She yelled again.

"She's here Charlotte." Emily said breathing a sign of relief, as nurses and doctors took her. "She? I have a little girl?" Charlotte questioned as doctors attempted to revive her.

"On three Charlotte I want you to push again." Doctor Wallace instructed. "One, two, three..." Charlotte gave another push and twin two was born. Doctors and nurses took her and attempted to revive her.

There was dead silence in the room until two faint cries could be heard. Charlotte started to shed tears of relief. The doctors immediately rushed the twins to the NICU so they could receive life-saving treatment. Charlotte lay on the bed crying, Daniel and Emily desperately trying to comfort her.

* * *

One hour later

"Knock, knock." A woman's voice said at the door, Charlotte allowed the woman to enter.

"Amanda." Charlotte said as she noticed who was walking in. "How did you know I was here?" Charlotte asked.

"Emily rang me. She told me what happened. Are you alright?" Amanda asked.

"No, not really but I'll get there." Charlotte responded.

"Charlotte, the twins are stable now, and if you want to I can take you to see them. You have two beautiful baby girls." Doctor Wallace said entering the room. "Twin one was born on the 23rd of July at 3:38pm and twin two at 3:41pm." Doctor Wallace continued.

"Oh yes please, I would love that." Charlotte responded her voice slowly getting happier. Doctor Wallace ushered the wheelchair into the room and assisted Charlotte to sit in it. "You can only take one person in with you." Dr Wallace said.

"Would you come with me Emily?" Charlotte asked her sister-in-law.

"Yes of course Charlotte." Emily responded smiling.

"Wow, they are so small." Charlotte said slowly and carefully stroking twin one, before moving and stroking twin two, as she would not be able hold the twins for quite a few weeks.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Emily asked.

"Yes, youngest twin is Joanna Louise, and the oldest is Jenna Faith."

"They are beautiful names Charlotte, you should be so proud." Emily said, reassuring the frightened teen. Charlotte continued to gently stroke her daughters for the next hour until she had to leave.

"They are so beautiful." Charlotte announced as she re-entered her hospital room. Charlotte was helped onto her bed by the doctor before she left.

"Have you given them names yet?" Daniel asked his sister.

"Yes, the youngest is Joanna Louise, and the oldest is Jenna Faith." Charlotte told her brother.

"That's beautiful." Replied Daniel and Amanda nodded in agreement.

A nurse popped her head around the door to inform them that visiting time is over and that they had to leave.

"You get some rest Charlotte, we'll be back to see you tomorrow." Emily said giving her a hug, Daniel and Amanda also both gave Charlotte a hug before leaving. Later that night Doctor Wallace visited Charlotte and told her that she would be free to leave the hospital tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning

"Good morning Charlotte." Daniel said entering the hospital room with Emily.

"Good morning." She replied. "The doctors are letting me out of hospital after lunch today, but Jenna and Joanna need to stay until at least their due date. The doctors are taking me to see her very soon; would you both like to come?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, of course Charlotte, we would love to." Emily said. Charlotte was taken to go and visit the twins and Emily and Daniel followed.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I thought you were exaggerating when you said that they were tiny." Daniel remarked.

"I know, I can't believe that they are alive. My heart breaks for them 1000 times a day, I just feel so sorry for them." Charlotte said.

"Oh, Charlotte you are going to be a brilliant mother." Emily said rubbing the frightened teen's shoulder.

"How can you tell?" Charlotte asked. "Well, only a mother's heart will break 1000 times for her children." Emily said. The three of them stayed in the NICU with Jenna and Joanna until Charlotte had to express some breast-milk for the girls.

* * *

A few hours later

Emily and Daniel walked out of the hospital with Charlotte. She was devastated that she had to leave the twins alone, however she knew that they would receive the best medical attention. Daniel's phone started to ring, he answered it only to be surprised by who was calling.

"Who was that?" Emily asked after Daniel had hung up.

"That was Victoria," he told the two women in front of him, "She's in town."

**what do you guys think of the cliffhanger? Let me know if you like it or not.**

**and on a completely unrelated matter it's game one of the state of Origin tomorrow night (for those who don't know it's the biggest sporting event of the year in Australia. It's the Queensland Maroons VS the New South Wales Blues. Queensland currently hold the title and have a historical eight straight series wins.) GO QUEENSLAND! Let's make it Nine! **


End file.
